Hidden Treasures
by reimihara21
Summary: She is a girl undercover looking for artifacts, while the blond Slytherin knows of their whereabouts. They unwillingly have to work together but what happens when romance comes in the picture? dracoxoc
1. Undercover

**Undercover Chap. 1**

**Disclaimer:**** I keep reiterating this, but I don't own Harry Potter. The only thing I own here is Sakura Croft and I don't own Tomb Raider either. **

**Plot:**** She is a girl undercover looking for artifacts, while the blond Slytherin knows of their whereabouts. They unwillingly have to work together but what happens when romance comes in the picture?**

**I know this is gonna be way off from the actual plot but I'm going to introduce her character a little bit. To show what she does. I love the contrast of making her an evil bitch instead of the goody two shoes characters I made (if you read my other stories). With the history, I'm make some stuff up (sorry). History teachers, you guys can kill me for this.**

**This means Tony is speaking**

_This means Rinko speaking._

'_Thought'_

**You'll understand later. **

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Sakura backed up to the wall to eavesdrop on the guard's conversation.

"Look, we don't know her location so we need to fan out and protect Hishimura-sama."

Sakura grabbed her binoculars from insider her kimono and saw the guard was finally alone. She came out from her hiding place and faced the soldier's back.

"Come here." She seductively whispered. The guard immediately got mesmerized by her appearance.

Who could blame him? She was wearing a very short kimono, it reached halfway to her thighs showing her long legs. Her hair up in a ponytail exposing her delicious creamy flesh of her neck and kimono was slightly open to reveal a little cleavage. The man drooled and walked over like a drunken fool. When he was an arms length at groping her breasts, she grabbed him, turned him around and stabbed him in the neck with her kunai. With her free hand, she covered his mouth so a sound wouldn't escape and attract attention. He dropped to the floor and she dragged him in a little space near the wall she backed up against.

"**Nice kill, swift as always."**

"Of course Tony or I wouldn't be called the Black Rose for nothing. Anyway, how many guards are there guarding that old temple?"

"**Six. Should be easy for you, right? But I do think you should change your clothes."**

"Look, I'm in Japan so why not go traditional. I'm not in the city. Besides I can shoot guns in this outfit as well." Sakura grabbed the dual pistols that were strapped to her thighs.

"**You're funny, you know that Sakura. Anyway, the Twin Dragons should be up ahead."**

"Good, at least you're always entertained. Rinko, can you please research the information on the Twin Dragons. Anyways, time for a little party crashing." And loaded her two handguns and making final adjustments.

"_I'm on it!" Rinko replied happily._

Sakura hastily tied her hair in a high ponytail and jumped on the roof. Through her binoculars, she saw the guards pacing and looking around for her. _'Well, here I am' _Sakura started shooting the guard closest to her.

"On the roof, KILL HER NOW!"

She gracefully jumped off the roof while shooting two more guards down.

"**Watch out, behind you!" Tony screamed.**

Sakura did a back flip and stabbed the guy with her kunai. She rolled on the ground to avoid being shot at and kung fu'd a guard before shooting him. With the last one, she ran up the wall and grabbed the roof's edge and kicked the guy straight in the face knocking the gun out of his hands. She dropped down, grabbed the gun and shot him with his own assault rifle.

"**Great job, now just grab the key from the man's pocket."**

"Got it." And she opened the door.

Apparently, there was a play taking place and the room was dark, plus there were guards patrolling the protective screens on both sides six others were with Hishimura. '_Perfect, those guys should be easy to kill'_

"**Yo Sakura, there are two guards patrolling both sides as you may be aware. Kill them, silently. You have your silencers?"**

"Yup." She whispered and equipped her dual pistols with silencers. She waited until the guard was at the end of the protective screen with his back to her. She crouched down and quickly and quietly went towards the man and shot him in the head. He died immediately and dragged his body against the wall.

"**Seems you haven't lost your touch eh? Magic would be more useful, huh?"**

"No. It takes too much energy. Any information regarding the Twin Dragons, Rinko?"

"_Yup, they were made in China during the 8__th__ century. These blades were possessed by Emperor Hirohito. These blades are rumored to have remarkable powers; powers of the great elemental dragons."_

"Interesting, never Hirohito wielded those swords. Hishimura will see to it that I get the blades."

Silent like a mouse, she leaned against the screen gently and saw the hole was big enough for a bullet to pass through. She looked through the hole again and saw an opening position. She aimed for the mark, and the bullet hit its target. Hishimura fell dead on the floor, blood seeping from his wound and the guards went frantic. Sakura reloaded and shot all the guards. The floor stained red with blood.

"Good job, girl. I see you're after the Twin Dragons. Try to get them from me." And the actor's body showed 4 different colors surrounding him and his eyes grew dark.

"**Sakura, aim at his backside. He's being defensive on the front." **

"Got that." And jumped at the magic strike he threw at her.

She did a back flip, shooting in the center where his heart was and where a dot glowed. He screamed well roared like a dragon and collapsed on the floor reverting back to his old self.

**"You know, you could be an assassin. That would suit you better."**

"Well Tony, I'll consider it but I love artifacts more. So I think doing both jobs at once saves me the trouble." She grabbed the Twin Dragons and tattoos immediately went on her body.

"What the-"

"_Ok, if you have the tattoos on your arms, that means the 4 great dragons grant you permission to control them. Don't take their powers lightly, Sakura."_

"Rinko, you forget I know magic."

"_I'm just saying. Oh there's a chopper up ahead for you."_

"Thanks."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**Croft Manor**

Sakura came home to England exhausted from her mission.

**"Mission complete." Tony smiled and gave thumbs up.**

"Yup, anything new?"

"**Well, at the school, Hogwarts, I hear there are artifacts hidden there." He said hesitantly.**

"Isn't that the school mom went to?"

"**Yeah anyway, I registered you as a student already. I used Kome if you don't mind to send the headmaster a letter." He looked down and Sakura didn't flinch. "Well, since you're 16 you'll be a 6****th**** year. Rachel got you new gadgets plus your supplies. Winston put your gear in your mom's trunk."**

"Thanks Tony you're the best." Sakura smiled sadly. "Winston, can you please dinner to my room please."

"Yes, Ms. Croft."

Sakura went the up the staircase turning left to go to her bedroom. Once there, she took a quick shower and dressed in silk black pajamas.

"Dinner, Ms. Croft." And Winston put on her little table in the center of the room.

"Thank you." And walked out with Rinko coming in.

"Do I honestly have to go to Hogwarts? I have a huge library on the other side making it possible for me to study."

"_I know you don't want to go but think of the artifacts." She said trying to sound optimistic._

"Can I find artifacts somewhere else? Anywhere but there." And her heart started constricting in her chest.

"_We know the pain of you remembering your mother but there's a fragment of the Stone Dais your father was looking for. Some members of the Slytherin house hold in their possession. This is no lie."_

"Undercover, right? Well then good, I'm enthusiastic about it." Sakura said sarcastically.

"_Don't worry; we'll make sure no one gets those fragments. But Sakura, you can't back out now, you're already registered to be a student." Rinko said sadly._

"Ok fine. I'll go just because you registered me." And she narrowed her eyes. "I'll make sure no one gets a fragment of the Stone Dais. I'll make them writhe in pain if they ever get a hold of one piece."

"_You cease to amaze me with your determination."_

"Glad both you and Tony are always entertained."

"_Oh I forgot to mention, your best friend Choney goes to Hogwarts too. He's in Slytherin. No doubt you'll be there. Oh we also requested you get your own room"_

"Well at least I have one friend there and good. I love my privacy." And started eating fast.

"**Woah, slow down there." And took his place next to Rinko.**

"Shut up. I do all the physical work, and it makes me hungry.

"**Ok geez. Well, school starts in a week, just to let you know. Play nice."**

"Since when have you known me to be nice?"

"Never." Both her friends shook their heads smiling.

"Exactly."

"**I'll be sure to keep you posted on their locations. Get them when you have free time, not during school hours."**

"Sure thing. Thanks." And hugged the blond man. "Nite guys, I'm going to go to bed."

"Nite" they both replied and closed her door.

'_Mom, I vowed not to go to Hogwarts after your death. I don't know if I can handle the pain. I'll do my best to make you proud. I will get those sword fragments hidden there and I'll seek my revenge on those who killed you.'_

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**One week later**

"You have everything Ms. Croft?"

"Yes Winston."

"**My, you look like a rebel?"**

Sakura was wearing shorts, a white tank top along with some boots (think of Tomb Raider) and her little backpack. Her long black hair cascading down her back for once.

"You know, I don't go along with the crowd."

"_Hurry up or you'll be late." Rinko tugged on Sakura's arm._

Sakura's heart hurt like a wound being reopened. She now was forced to live in a past that had been locked up 10 years.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**Kings Station**

'_Platform 9 and ¾? Hmm, must be between 9 and 10' _Sakura thought and saw a bunch of redheads, and a boy with black hair. She decided to follow them but hid behind a wall close to where they were. What she saw amazed her, they ran through the wall.

"**Merlin, they ran through the wall!"**

Sakura's memory of her childhood started coming back and it hurt like a ton of knives stabbing at the wounded heart she already had.

_Flashback:_

"_How do you get to Platform 9 and ¾ mom?"_

"_You run through the wall between 9 and 10 unnoticed."_

"_Run through wall?" Sakura giggled. "That's funny."_

"_You'll do it someday. That's why it's called magic sweetheart."_

_End Flashback_

"**Sakura you ok?"**

She shook her head and replied, "Yes."

Once no one was in sight, she followed what those other people did. She ran through the wall and the sight amazed her. The Hogwarts Express, just as her mother described and a bunch of students hanging out with their friends.

"_Cool!" Rinko squealed._

Sakura loaded her mom's trunk and found an empty compartment.

"Peace and quiet at last."

"**I'm not so sure, there are other students you know?"**

"I know." And put her feet up on the other end of her seat. "If someone comes in, I'll kick em out." She said seriously.

"**So not nice."**

"Like I said last night, when have you known me to be nice?"

"**Never."**

"Exactly." And readjusted her headset.

The compartment door opened and came in two boys laughing.

"This seat taken?" a boy with black hair asked.

"Yes it's taken. Now go on and find another compartment." Sakura crossed her arms and glared.

"This is the only one left open, so let us in!" a blond boy hoisted her feet and took the seat opposite Sakura along with his friend.

"**Whoa, that guy just…"**

"I know, talk to you later." And she closed the compartment door.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the blond said angrily.

"Sakura. Sakura Croft." And gave him a cold look.

**A/N: Wow long chappie. I'll try to make them this long. I like Sakura's character. I like how she is such a bitch. Well my opinion. I got inspired by this by playing Tomb Raider. So yeah. Review plz!**


	2. Memories

**Memories Chap. 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the char., even Tomb Raider. I only own Sakura Croft. AU events from HBP and DH will be altered. Yeah. Enjoy. **

"Never heard of you," the boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Not surprised."

"Name's Blaise Zabini. Don't mind Draco here," Blaise said, trying to dissipate the tension.

"It's Draco Malfoy to you."

"_Such a big ego," Tony commented._

"You said it," she shook her head.

"You must be new, so why are you attending?" Draco asked curiously.

"That is none of your business."

"Then what's the point of going if you have no reason to?"

"That's my business. Stop acting childish. With that attitude, you fit in well with the first years."

Blaise had a look of shock on his face while Draco glared with rancor at Sakura.

'_How dare she? I'm a Malfoy and I have to be treated with respect. Can't believe I'm being outwitted by a girl, other than Granger that is, but this new girl. Bet she doesn't know shit about the magic world.'_ Malfoy clenched his fists restraining himself to want to punch the living daylights out of her.

"I think she's a Slytherin mate," Blaise smirked at Sakura.

"If that's the case, you'll be seeing more of me than you'd like Mr. Malfoy."

"I'll see to it that I show you who calls the shots around here," Draco gritted his teeth.

"We'll see about that. Make sure you put your money where your mouth is," she sneered. Blaise felt the sparks of hate fill the room.

"So… Sakura, tell us about yourself," he said quickly.

"All in good time. I don't tell my life to strangers."

"You're talking to strangers you dumb bitch."

"Scratch the strangers part out," she added, ignoring Malfoy's comment. "We just met. We are not strangers, true. We are acquainted.

"Wow, you actually do have a brain," Draco rolled his eyes

"Wow, you contradicted yourself."

_‑­_

"_Yo, Sakura, got a lead. It so happens that the boy sitting in front of you possesses knowledge on some of the artifacts you're looking for. Try befriending the guy, he might tell you. What's the blond dude's name again?" Tony asked._

"Draco Malfoy," Sakura said in a tone only Tony could hear. Apparently, Draco heard his name called.

"What do you want, Croft?"

"I didn't say your name," Sakura said.

"She didn't call your name, mate. I think you need your hearing checked."

"I swear to Merlin she said my name. You're the one that needs a hearing aid, Zabini!"

The sight of the two boys arguing brought out something she hadn't felt in awhile, only Choney could do it. It was to make her laugh. She laughed a little bit and they stopped what they were doing to stare at the girl in front of them.

"What, can't a girl laugh?" she asked innocently and the happiness she had, left her to revert back to her serious look again.

"Look, we were just surprised, ok?" Blaise put his hands up in front of himself for self-defence.

She remained quiet, her arms crossed along with an ambiguous expression on her face. They didn't know if she was angry or upset. She stared out the window, watching the scenery go past her. Memories she had hidden for so long, came back to her full force and unbeknownst to her, she fell asleep with her head on the window.

"_Mommy, tell me stories about the magic world," Sakura said excitedly to her mother._

"_There are no new stories, dear. Besides, you know a lot already."_

"_Aw, c'mon please? Tell me about Hogwarts again!" the little girl sat on her mother's lap._

"_Alright," she sighed and so, Noriko stretched out her legs, her daughter got off of her lap to lay beside her. "Hogwarts was founded by 4 witches and wizards; their names are Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. Their last names, as you know, are the 4 house of Hogwarts today."_

"_Okaa-san, how do you get sorted?" she smiled even though she knew the answer._

"_By the Sorting Hat, of course. Well, Gryffindors are usually brave; Slytherins are sly and arrogant; Ravenclaws are smart and Hufflepuffs are loyal and believe in fair play."_

"_Don't forget, the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry okaa-san," she said happily. Noriko laughed and embraced her daughter. "Which house were you in mommy?"_

"_Ravenclaw"_

"_I want to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw someday okaa-san."_

"_I bet you will. You have to wait 6 more years though."_

"_Aw, I wanna go now!" she pouted._

"_Soon sweetheart, soon. You'd be amazed how fast 6 years actually go," Noriko ran her hands through Sakura's dark brown hair._

_-_

"_Give us the dais or your wife and child die!" a man yelled holding a knife at Noriko's throat. Sakura was hiding in a secret passage and could see what was going on in the living room. She tried her best to squelch her tears._

"_Sakura…" Richard whimpered and got shot by one of the man's cronies while Noriko's throat was slashed._

"_How about the girl?"_

"_She'll prove no threat. Doubt she knows anything about history and artifacts," the men left the dead bodies of Sakura's parents and a weeping little girl. Sakura came out of her hiding place and wiped her tears away furiously. The sweet, innocent look of a happy child left her. Her eyes were cold and aloof. Winston came out from his hiding place as well._

"_Lady Croft…"_

"_I swear I'll get my revenge," Sakura said with such rancor that her voice sounded like a demon's. She clenched her tiny fists and punched the wall with such force that there was a dent in it. Blood was spurting up from her tiny knuckles._

"_Winston, cremate them," Sakura said nonchalantly and headed off to their family library._

_From that day, her world came crashing down. She studied hard, especially on history and magic. She got help from her dad's two friends which were also his colleagues; Tony and Rinko. They helped her train and give her information on artifacts. Her best pal, Choney, also stayed by her side to help. _

_-_

_An owl swept in with 2 letters from Hogwarts._

"_Look, our Hogwarts letters!" Choney said excitedly._

"_We're not going," Sakura said coldly. "We're going to Egypt, remember?"_

"_Oh, yeah but I really wanna go."_

"_You promised you'd stay by me! Fine, just go to Hogwarts and I'll go on my own to Egypt!" Sakura said angrily. "Winston, escort him to King's Cross Station."_

"_I'll go get my stuff ready then," Choney said and left in a hurry to pack._

_The memories she had locked away came back to her. All the stories about school, friends, her childhood, everything felt a dagger stabbing at her heart. Like a ton of bricks crushing her. She vowed to never go to Hogwarts; the pain, the memory of her mother would be ubiquitous everywhere she turned. It would break her heart. For the first time since her parents died, she cried. For the first time in 5 years, she cried. A lonely child, crying, knowing she will never see or get comfort from her parents again. All that was on her mind was revenge._

"Sakura, wake up," Blaise shook her gently. "We're almost at Hogwarts, you need to change."

"Just leave the bitch there," Draco spat and grabbed Blaise by the collar, dragging him out to change into their robes.

"_Yo, Sakura, had a nice a nap?" Tony asked._

"Yes, actually. It was very nice. So what's up?"

"_There are men hiding in the trees up where the carriages are. Most likely Cornwall's men."_

"As in James Cornwall? Shit, well it's a good thing I'm all geared up."

"_You're gonna scare the students!"_

"It's not my fault that I know how to accessorize."

Sakura tied her hair up in a ponytail, put her gloves on, her twin pistols strapped to her thighs, put on her equipment belt which held her PDA, grapple hook, little light and her kunais. Her small backpack contained her robes. Her earpiece had been on the whole time.

"_How about the Twin Dragons?"_

"Rinko, they're in my trunk. I'm well equipped.

The train started slowing down towards their destination: Hogwarts.

"Now, I need no distractions. We're almost at the school. The train's slowing down."

"_Roger that!" both Rinko and Tony said in unison._

'_Fragment number 1 might be in my hands tonight father. I will get the Stone Dais back together again.'_

**A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter. Sakura is gonna kick some major ass in the next chapter. Please review, I'd appreciate it and my other stories too if you guys don't mind. Ja ne! till next time. I wanna thank Manda for editing this for me. Read Unexpectedly Aquainted from her, its good.**


	3. Sword Fragment 1

**Sword Fragment # 1 Chap.3**

**Disclaimer: Same and I won't be reiterating it. I wanna thank my beta Manda who edits this. Lots of love to you. Love her stories, too. There is gonna be some kicking ass here! Woohoo, go Sakura! I think I've been playing too much Tomb Raider. OMG, I'm rambling. Sorry to hold you guys up, let Chap 3 start….NOW! ?**

It was night time when the train arrived at Hogwarts. The train's doors opened, and students flooded out of their compartments making the passageway cramped. Sakura waited patiently until there were fewer people in her way. Once out, she stealthily left the train and sneaked out to the place of the carriages, hiding behind one of the trees before jumping on a branch_._

"_I wonder where those carriages go," Tony thought out loud._

"Hogsmeade. I bet James' men will come out after everyone leaves."

"_Just wait, then."_

"Waiting is for the patient. Now, I need no distractions," she said and equipped her dual pistols with silencers.

"_Shutting up now."_

Sakura leapt from the tree and fired. Soon, shots were being made from every direction as she hastily leapt from the trees, shooting the men down one-by-one on her way towards Hogsmeade. An image of her mother immediately came into her mind. She clutched her head and closed her eyes trying not to think about her.

"_Yo, Sakura, you okay?" Tony asked, concerned._

Snapping out of her trance, she shook her head and replied, "Of course."

'_Wonder where that bastard went.' _Sakura walked cautiously, her guns pointing in different directions while she looked around. _'This feels eerie. Maybe they're hiding out on the grounds.' _She heard a sound of a twig snap and fired in that direction. It was actually near the Shrieking Shack. The men lay on the ground moaning in pain. She approached the nearest man, pressing her foot on his bleeding chest.

"Where is Cornwall?" she said in a deadly tone while adding more pressure with her foot, gun pointed at his forehead. "Answer me!" She pressed even harder causing the man to spurt out blood from his mouth.

"The…Forbidden…Forest." He said, coughing in between breaths.

Sakura gave him a questioning look and took her foot off. He was coughing from the lack of oxygen. The other one started crawling away and she shot him twice, the bullets hitting the backs of his knees. As for the third one, she shot him in the head to end his misery. While dragging both bodies of the deceased men, she was having yet another flashback.

"_Mommy, what's the Forbidden Forest?"_

"_Just as the name says sweetheart, a Forbidden Forest," Noriko laughed. "It's near Hagrid's Hut and its very dangerous. Promise me, you'll never venture in there. There are a lot of creatures who could potentially harm you."_

"_Ok, I promise," Sakura nodded as she embraced her mother._

Sakura shook away the memory. '_Have to find that hut,' _she thought.

The lights coming from Hogwarts illuminated the grounds slightly. The castle looked magnificent, just as her mother described but that thought soon left, replaced with the sword fragment. She saw a big tree moving its branches.

"Tony, have any idea where the forest is?"

"_On your right. Go down the hill, and you should see a tiny hut; next to the hut is the entrance to the forest."_

"Thanks, Tony," she said and sped off running toward the forest.

Men hiding behind the hut began shooting at her once she started descending the hill. She did a complicated jump trick while shooting the men and once again jumped back in the trees.

"_Spooky. Sakura, be careful. You can easily get lost here. There is a man on the right hand side of your location. Go right 3, left 5, right 7 and south 3. Got that?"_

"Got it. Tell me the directions to get out later."

"_Roger that."_

'_Sorry mother, I have to break my promise. Hope you can forgive me.' _

Sakura followed the directions perfectly and arrived at James Cornwalls' location. James smirked.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Hogwarts**

The nervous first years were greeted by Professor McGonagall. The double doors opened and the Sorting Hat started singing its song. All the tables' occupants turned their attention to the first years. No one was aware that someone was missing, except for 2 certain Slytherins. One was worried, the other was feeling exhilaration on the inside. The latter being Draco Malfoy who really couldn't care less if Sakura was gone. Blaise Zabini, on the other hand, was a little worried.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"I came out to play. Hand over that sword fragment, Cornwall."

"How 'bout, no?" he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I'll just have to get it the hard way."

James held the sword fragment in his hand and it immediately granted him power. Green flashed from the object, turning his eyes a darker brown. The fragment lay rested on a long branch. Cornwall smiled evilly and swung it in Sakura's direction, green flames emitting from the blade. She evaded by jumping and started shooting the man. He jumped up in the trees and occasionally shot at her as well.

"You're never gonna catch me!" James said like a mad man who got even more insane.

Sakura jumped up in the trees as well, shooting the bloody bastard while he continued repeating the same comments. It got old to her quickly and she wanted to eliminate him, fast. Apparently, God heard her prayer and spiders began flooding out of nowhere. She stopped in her tracks when a huge spider bit into James. His screams drowned out from the spider's devouring mouth over his head. The sword fragment dropped on the ground. Sakura, seeing her chance, jumped down and picked it up. Without another moment's hesitation, she hoisted herself back up into the trees and began fleeing for her life.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Meanwhile…**

The first years were halfway sorted and still no sign of Sakura.

'_Yes, the bloody bitch isn't here! I don't have to deal with her for the rest of the year.'_

'_I have a bad feeling in my gut for some odd reason and its not going away. Wonder if Sakura is alright.' _Blaise didn't know how right his gut really was.

The line of students was growing shorter and still no one was aware that a student was missing.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

The tiny spiders were on the ground in a mass army. The bigger one was starting to gain on her. The only solution was to kill it, then the others would be in disarray. She turned around and aimed at its eyes, blinding the creature. She jumped up on the highest branch of the tree and summoned the Twin Dragons to her. They appeared in her hand and she stabbed the Acromantula's huge abdomen. It screeched as it turned on its back, dead. The other spiders immediately stopped chasing her and went to their leader. Just in case it wasn't dead, Sakura threw a grenade she stole from one of the dead bodies, over her shoulder. She hastily jumped in a zigzag pattern and loud boom was heard as spider guts began flying. _'Gross.'_

_­_"_You're almost there Sakura, just keep zigzagging and you'll find the roof of the hut. Dive-roll there when you see it in view." _

She kept it up, her legs starting to get tired but not stopping. Her speed was incredible, just like a ninja's. With the roof in sight, she dive-rolled and grabbed on the edge; The spiders long forgotten. She sighed in relief and jumped down. Looking around, she saw a pumpkin patch and some trees. Seeing it was safe, she hastily changed into school robes there. Her equipment was in her small backpack, while she dressed in her white shirt, tie and skirt. She also fixed up her ponytail and put her tiny backpack on, her cloak covering it perfectly. Sakura ran up the hill quickly. Seeing the Black Lake, she went down to wash her face and hair and dried it by muttering the proper spell. Finally, she took off towards the large castle.

Her legs ached but tenaciously kept going. Arriving at the entrance out of breath, she felt a little more relaxed. Still, she walked cautiously, checking if anyone was around. And so there was; A man had just popped out of nowhere when she was at the entrance of the Great Hall and wrestled her to the ground. She kicked the man off of her and jump-kicked the door which opened with vehement force. Everyone's attention was focused on her. The man ran after her, shooting his pistols in her direction. Many students had to duck out of the way in fear of being hit. She grabbed her guns from her mini backpack and did a magnificent back flip while shooting the man 4 times and landed gracefully on her knees. There was silence throughout the whole hall. The sound of his body colliding with the stone floor along with gasps filled the room. She walked over and grabbed his ammo and an access card which would be beneficial to her later. _'Shit, my cover is blown. Hopefully not. Please God, don't let my cover be blown.'_

"Sakura Croft," McGonagall broke the silence.

She just simply nodded in fear of being found out but she didn't show the frightful emotion. She put on an expressionless face, staring at Professor McGonagall as the students looked back and forth between them.

**A/N: Ooooh, Sakura are you busted. Well she kicked some major ass. Hope you guys review. A little showdown will be between McGonagall and Sakura. Wonder who the victor is going to be. Please REVIEW!! Ja ne! Till next time!**


	4. Cover Blown?

**Cover Blown? Chap. 4**

**Disclaimer: It's the same as my other HP stories, I don't own it. I only own my plot and Sakura Croft. Tomb Raider belongs to their respected owners. School is coming up in less than two weeks and then I'll officially be a junior! Plus, I'm gonna get my driving permit soon! Woohoo! Enough of my incessant babbling, and on to the story.**

'_Shit shit shit. Hope my cover isn't blown.'_

"Can you explain why you are late Ms. Croft?" McGonagall gave her a stern look.

Sakura knew she'd get expelled if she revealed the whole truth.

"Professor, I got a tad lost. You see, while I was exiting the train, I got pushed off towards where the carriages were. Unfortunately, all the carriages were taken and that's when I got chased until I got here. In case you're wondering, I killed this man in self defense." Sakura replied giving an ambiguous look. '_It's half true'_

"Ok, Ms. Croft, since you're new, we'll let you off the hook this time. And what in blazes are you wearing?"

"School robes, professor. Why, is there a problem?" she knew fully well she was dressed as a male.

"You're wearing the wrong uniform, Ms. Croft."

"Professor, it has your crest on the corner of your robes so I'm not wearing the wrong uniform." Sakura crossed her arms. "Skirts don't suit me, professor. It's either I wear this or nothing at all. Take your pick." She said seriously.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Slytherin Table**

The sorting of the first years was complete but Sakura was still MIA.

'_The bloody bitch probably bailed. Yes, I don't have to deal with her!'_ Draco sighed in relief.

Blaise was feeling the opposite. '_Sakura, where are you? I hope you aren't hurt.'_

A loud bang was heard throughout the hall and their attention shifted toward the Great Hall doors. Sakura landed from a flip while a man was shooting at her.

'_She's alive?!' _and Draco's euphoria left him.

'_Thank Merlin she's ok.' _Blaise felt all the bad feelings leave his body.

Everyone turned to see that Sakura did a back flip and shot 4 times from her guns and landed gracefully.

'_Fucking showoff.' _Draco's brow twitched.

Silence filled the hall as the man fell over dead. She walked over and grabbed something from the guy and a card of some sort. Their jaws hung open just like the rest of the students including the professors.

'_She'd make a great deatheater.'_ Blaise and Draco shocked at how unfazed Sakura was by the man's death.

"Sakura Croft?" McGonagall broke the silence. "Can you explain why you are late Ms. Croft?" McGonagall gave her a stern look.

"Professor, I got a tad lost. You see, while I was exiting the train, I got pushed off towards where the carriages were. Unfortunately, all the carriages were taken and that's when I got chased until I got here. In case you're wondering, I killed this man in self defense." Sakura replied giving an ambiguous look. '_It's half true'_

"Ok, Ms. Croft, since you're new, we'll let you off the hook this time. And what in blazes are you wearing?"

"School robes, professor. Why, is there a problem?"

"You're wearing the wrong uniform, Ms. Croft."

"Professor, it has your crest on the corner of your robes so I'm not wearing the wrong uniform." Sakura crossed her arms. "Skirts don't suit me, professor. It's either I wear this or nothing at all. Take your pick." She said seriously.

A whole lot of "oohs" could be heard at every table.

'_Shit, she has hell of a smart mouth. This is going to be an interesting year.'_ Draco put his chin on his curled fingers.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Sakura**

"I don't want to impede dinner, so what is it professor?"

Murmurs now started floating at every table.

"I suppose we can make an exception for you wearing the male uniform." McGonagall gritted her teeth; she wanted to choke Sakura but held it back.

"Knew you'd see things my way." She said smugly and smirked. '_Man, I'm such a bitch and damned proud of it.'_ She smiled on the inside.

Sakura walked towards the Slytherin table. Minerva was going to tell the girl to go up and sit on the stool and get sorted, good thing the Sorting Hat beat her to it.

"She's going to the right house."

Sakura spotted Choney and sat next to him. Everyone resumed with dinner.

"Hiya Sakura!" and embraced his friend in a tight hug.

"Ow! I can't breathe." Sakura said in a tiny voice since her lungs were squished. And he let go.

"Can't believe you stood up to a professor McGonagall, man you're such a dissident. You know, you could've had detention for that? So, how have you been?"

"Good as always. You?"

"Great, other than the fact I have homework and you get to travel." Choney pouted.

"I've had better." She said sarcastically.

"Queen of deathtraps."

"Didn't they say in that muggle saying "live your life to the fullest"? I intend to do that."

"By risking your life."

"Where's the thrill if you don't?"

"Sakura, one day this'll be the death of you."

Sakura laughed and began eating. It had been 5 years since they last saw each other. Choney was the only person she trusted besides Tony, Rinko and Winston. They were great childhood friends.

"By the way, what happened earlier?"

"I'll explain later in my room."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Draco**

He was getting angrier with each step Sakura took towards their table. '_Bloody bitch. I'm with her 24/7. 7 days a week.' _Draco groaned and put his hand over his eyes. '_My life is over.'_

"What's got your wand in a twist, mate?" the Italian patted his friend's back.

"The fact we have to be stuck with that showoff bitch laughing her ass off."

Blaise chuckled. "She reminds me of someone." Emphasis on someone.

"And that someone would be?" Draco narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist.

"He's blond, giving me a childish look and my best mate." Blaise ruffled up Draco's hair.

"Watch the hair!"

Blaise laughed and looked in Sakura's direction.

"You know mate, Sakura isn't that bad. She's pretty skilled. I wonder how she'll be in bed." Blaise put his index finger on his chin and looked up toward the ceiling pretending to be fantasizing about it.

"As if. Look I don't wanna hear about your sexual escapades." Draco shuddered at the thought of his best mate and her going at it like rabbits.

"C'mon, you know you wanna tap that. She got the looks, breasts, booty and a sexy figure." Blaise said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I just lost my appetite."

"Aw c'mon Drake, you know you want it."

"Like I'll want Granger." He replied sarcastically.

"She might be good too."

Draco threw his hands in the air. He furiously ate his food.

'_You and Sakura don't realize you guys have more in common than you think.' _Blaise shook his head.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Sakura**

Sakura stared off into space eating very little. The past she thought she'd locked away in a deep corner of her heart, slowly started returning.

"You okay, Sakura?" Choney asked concerned.

"Of course. I'm just exhausted I guess."

Dinner disappeared and prefects motioned for them to follow for everyone to go to their common rooms.

"Ms. Croft, come with me." McGonagall motioned for her to come over.

"Talk to ya later, Choney" and gave him a wink.

Choney nodded, knowing Sakura wanted him to follow. Professor McGonagall quickly led her to one of the many towers Hogwarts had. They arrived at a portrait of a woman in an elegant Egyptian dress sitting on a throne.

"Nefertiti…" she gasped.

"Hello, my child."

"The password is Amun-Ra but you can it if you'd like." And professor McGonagall eagerly descended the tower. Choney came out of his hiding place.

"Password?" Nefertiti asked.

"Amun-Ra." And the portrait door opened.

The room was almost a facsimile of her bedroom excluding the long hallway and kitchen.

"Nice room." Choney made himself comfortable on the couch which was conveniently next to the fireplace. "Ok girl, spill"

**A/N: Wow, I really like this. With Sakura and Choney, they haven't seen each other since they parted ways during the time they were supposed to go to Hogwarts. Next chapter is going to be about Sakura and Choney bonding time. Ja ne! Till next time! Plz review. Wish me luck on getting my permit! And surviving my junior year since I practically got almost all honors and AP classes. Thanks to my amazing beta mandamedieval! Luv ya!**


	5. Explanations

**Explanations Chap. 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. I only own Sakura Croft. Tomb Raider is property of the proper owners. School is coming up in a week. Sorry if I don't update this and my other fics regularly. Forgive me, oh and guess what, I GOT MY DRIVING PERMIT!! I'M SO HAPPY!! I CAN DRIVE NOW! WOOHOO! Alright, on with the story. Plz review this and my other stories? **

Choney sat on the couch, hands in his lap and staring at Sakura anxiously.

"To make the long story short, I got geared up and made sure I was the last person on the train because Tony told me there were men hiding up in the trees near the carriages so I slipped unnoticed there. Once the carriages were gone, as if on cue, I was being shot at. I jumped from tree to tree until I reached Hogsmeade. I got shot at from the Shrieking Shack and they told me Cornwall was in the Forbidden Forest. Went in and killed for a fragment of the Stone Dais and then I ran all the way here while this motherfucker who thought he was so smart tried to kill me. Yeah…"

"That was long, not short!"

"Guess what, I have to work with Draco-fucking-Malfoy since he knows the whereabouts of some of some of the artifacts." Sakura groaned.

"Lucky bitch. I'd love to work with him." A mischievous look was in his eyes.

"I don't wanna know." Sakura was shaking the mental image that formed in her mind.

"You're such a perv, you know that?"

"You're a sex-obsessed homo."

Choney gasped. "Don't be hatin'. Just because you can't get laid don't take it out on me."

"I so too can get laid! I have the perfect body, have charm, I'm filthy rich and I play hard to get which men ABSOLUTELY love." Sakura was posing sexily.

Both friends laughed. It has been a while since she felt that kind of happiness.

"Artifacts hidden at Hogwarts, interesting. I wish I could go but I think I'm not as athletic as you are Sakura."

"True. I'm a quick climber and not fazed by heights."

"I swear, I can't believe you climb without climbing gear!"

"I like to travel light."

Choney shook his head. "I swear that'll be the cause of your downfall(pun). What is it with you and deathtraps?"

"Ask the ancients. Ask them why they were fascinated with deathtraps. They're the ones that built them."

"Wonder why."

"And you somehow manage to evade and love death?"

"Duh, otherwise I wouldn't be alive." Sakura replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Besides I believe the ancients were obsessed with death traps."

"I understand that tomb raiders like myself, were quite abundant in the ancient days so they built death traps in the tombs. Also, sacrifices to the Gods were held tradition in some cultures so yes, ask the dead why they love death traps."

"I swear, you're such a nerd when it comes to history."

"They call me a history major for nothing, Choney. Besides, history is never accurate."

"Just like you. You're impulsive instead of calculating."

"And you're a sex crazed homosexual."

"And you're going to be a virgin for the rest of your life. At least I have sex. You don't know what you're missing." Choney made a feminine hand gesture.

"Please no details. I don't want to taint my pure innocent mind." She said playfully.

"LOL Pure mind my ass. You're such a perv!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm the most behaved." Sakura made an innocent face.

Both were laughing hard; clutching their stomachs; tears going down their eyes.

"I miss this. Just like old times." Choney wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I don't." Sakura said pretending to revert back to her serious self again.

Choney faked a hurt expression. "Oh no, I think my sister is a tomboy." Choney said dramatically, putting the back of his hand on his forehead.

"Want to switch bodies?"

"Really?" Choney eyes lit up.

"Sure." She said with fake enthusiasm. "Let's make an appointment at St. Mungos."

"Let's"

"On second thought, I'm going to miss my perfect breasts and body. Along with having a vagina; I don't know how I'd live having a dick." Emphasis on the perfect.

"Aw, my hopes and dreams have been crushed. Thanks a lot Sakura."

"Aw, did I hurt your ego?" she cooed. "Oh, I forgot, you're a guy."

"I hate you." He pouted.

"I know you hate me. I hate you too. Why does best friend have to be gay?" she said purposefully loud on the last sentence.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"Where?" She looked around.

"In front of you." Tapping his foot angrily.

"Hi table." Sakura loved getting on Choney's nerves.

Choney glared while Sakura laughed.

"Hi. I love you." She said innocently.

"Don't act all innocent Lady Croft."

She transformed her slacks into a skirt and sat on her knees, legs spread apart a little to show her white lacy knickers. Sakura gave an innocent look with her index finger on her bottom lip.

"Oh, I'm such a naughty girl." Sakura said in a half innocent half sexy voice.

Choney was silent. He forgot what he was mad about. He forgot Sakura was VERY SKILLED in seducing men and felt his pants tightened. Sakura smirked and changed her skirt back into the slacks she wore earlier.

"You looked a tad flushed, you feeling alright?" giving Choney a concerned look even though she knew he was aroused. '_The innocent schoolgirl thing always does the trick.'_

"I'm gonna go back to the dorm and take a shower." Choney ran his hand through his hair.

"You do that. It's hot in here don't you think?" and she unbuttoned a few buttons on her buttoned up blouse to show a little cleavage.

Choney left quickly wondering why he was aroused by his best friend. Sakura clenched her hand in a fist and uppercut the air and pulled it back toward her hip. She took a quick shower and changed into black silk pajamas. She cast a drying spell on her dark brown hair and snuggled in her king bed. The next day Sakura would explain to Draco that they had to work together, unwillingly.

**A/N: The romance will come around… soon. I think it will be in the double digits. I love Sakura, I wish I was like her. OMG I get to drive soon! I'm so excited! Sorry guys if I can't regularly starting next week since I have school and I'm going to be a HS junior. Well ja ne! Till next time!**


	6. And I Thought I'd Finally get a Break

**And I Finally Thought I'd get a Break Chap. 6**

**Disclaimer: same as always. Yeah for those who read TI (True Identity), you guys know my situation right now. School, yup just school and a bunch of HW . Yeah. Glad got some viewers but can I please have more reviews. 3 is a pretty sad #. I'm not asking much, just a few more reviews.**

Dream _Sakura was in her house. She walked around and saw her 6 year old self in the secret hiding place. Suddenly, the mansion doors burst open and a few men came in. A man immediately pulled her mother, holding her hostage with a knife to her throat. _

"_Mother!" Sakura screamed but she could not be heard. "Mom, dad…" She screamed desperately. _

_Her mother's throat got slashed; her screams made angry tears fall down her face and her father being shot at the same time._

"_NOOOO!" She reached out her arm but the scenery slowly faded into the mansion in ruins with a circle of flames surrounding her._

"_Sakura…" her parents called out._

"_Okaa-san, Otoo-san…" tears fell like a waterfall down her face._

"_The Stone Dais…" Richard gasped._

"_I'll get it back together, I promise!"_

_The flames were like the wall that separated her from her parents. _

"_Get my locket, it is the key." Noriko stood by her father._

_The couple started drifting away while Sakura desperately reached out her hand running towards them; the flames did not burn her. _

"_Don't leave me!" she cried. "No, come back!" she dropped on the floor crying. _

_Darkness surrounded her._

End Dream

The alarm clock went off, and it was 6:30. Sakura felt tears running down her face.

"So, mom's locket is the key. The key to what?"

Sakura got out of bed and took a shower. She lazily put on the school uniform and put a drying spell on her hair. Sakura decided to leave her hair down so her earpiece would be covered. She put on her belt and it held her PDA, a pocket knife and a gun.

"_Sakura, I sent Kome to send you a map of Hogwarts complete with the secret passageways."_

"Tell Rinko I said thanks."

Sakura grabbed her wand, gathered her books in her school bag and went to eat breakfast in the Great Hall. She took her seat next to Choney. Blaise came in and sat next to Sakura. Draco took his seat next to Blaise.

"What are the classes today: Potions, Arithmacy, and Ancient Runes for morning classes. Transfiguration, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts in the afternoon. Beats doing Calculus.

"Oh my god, we have all our classes together!" Choney squealed in excitement.

"Would you guys shut up?" Draco said irritably.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Are you on PMS, Malfoy." Sakura looked at Draco with an amused expression.

"Do you need Midol?" Choney wanted to join in on the fun.

"What I need is my sanity."

"Boy, what you need is to unwind. Geez, what's got your wand in a twist this time.?"

Blaise shook his head.

"The sight of that bloody bitch!" Draco said loudly that he got stares from the other tables.

"Why thank you Malfoy. I see that as a compliment. Glad you like seeing me every morning. You just can't resist can you?" Sakura gave a sexy smirk that rivaled Draco's.

"I've had better." Draco replied even he knew he was lying inside.

"Sure you have. I've seen better looking me than you." Looking at Blaise. Blaise played along.

Draco left in a huff. Sakura quickly ate her breakfast. Kome flew in with a roll of parchment. It was empty, but Sakura knew Rinko cast a charm. She put it in her pocket and headed towards the dungeons. Sakura sat with Blaise and Choney while Draco sat with his two goons.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"My lord, the girl went down towards the dungeons." A man whispered.

"Go get her, I want that shard. Useless piece of shit Cornwall was. Get that shard no matter what." The boss said in a dangerous tone.

"Yes sir." The guy got out the small box he would use to distract her.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"_Sakura, someone's coming towards your location_." Tony exclaimed.

"And I finally thought I'd get a break." She whispered.

Professor Snape advised everyone to take notes. Sakura did just that but was cautious. The doors got kicked down furiously and Sakura with everyone turned around.

"Where's Sakura Croft?" the man demanded.

"Who are you? Get out of my classroom!" Snape pointed his wand at the brown haired male.

"Fancy seeing you here Stanley. What do you want and make it quick." Sakura stood up and gave her serious look.

"Didn't know the rumors were true. You actually are going to Hogwarts. Thought you said you'd never come here."

"Oh, had a change of heart. What do you want?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"You know what I came here for, the sword fragment."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Quit playing dumb, hand it over." He held a tiny box. Sakura knew it was a bomb.

"Give me one good reason why I should give it to filth like you?"

"I'm a friend of yours remember?"

"Last time I checked, you were a traitor. Don't make me laugh you traitor. The dais belongs to me, not you. Go and tell your boss I'll be after him."

Stanley threw the box and with her quick reflexes, jump kicked it out the door.

"GET DOWN!" and the box exploded while Stanley got away.

"Damn." She pounded her fist on the desk.

"Sakura…" Choney put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." And shrugged his arm off.

The rest of the period was silent. Everyone just took their notes and recorded their homework. Rumors about the Potions incident spread quick like a disease. Sakura ignored them. Blaise and Choney dared not to talk because of her current angered, serious state. Draco found it fun getti

ng on Sakura's nerves.

"Didn't think of you as the friendly type." Draco leaned against the stairway wall smirking.

"I'm in a bad mood as it is. Can't I get a little peace and quiet? Plus I got a ton of homework to do. And here you are wasting my time." Sakura was trying hard NOT to blow up.

"This is payback for this morning."

"Well, you got it, happy?" and walked up the staircase.

Unfortunately, Draco followed her.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy."

Sakura muttered the password and slipped in along with Draco trailing behind.

"What part of Leave. Me. Alone. Don't you understand?"

Draco ignored her and sat on the couch. Sakura removed her cloak, and placed the equipment belt on the table. Draco grabbed her PDA.

"What is this thing?"

"My PDA, now hand it over." She said in an almost kind voice.

He held it above his head. Curses were muttered under her breath. '_He's 6__' __0 while I'm a mere 5'6". Hmm, guess there's no other way.'_ Sakura smirked evilly in Draco's direction. Draco gulped and stepped back towards the wall as Sakura approached him.

**A/N: Ok, that's that. Phew. Hope you like it. Please review I'd appreciate it. Ja ne, till next time! Sorry if I don't update next weekend, that'll be because of homework. **


	7. Sensual Seduction

**Sensual Seduction Chap.7**

**Disclaimer: GUESS WHO'S BACK? It is I, reimihara21 only for today. I'm still moving. Before anything else, I wanna thank my twinny sinwriter for updating for me. She'll update for me for a few weeks so I can settle down in my house. (Actually we're renting.) So sinny (twin) will update for me for a few weeks. Thank her for updating. Once I'm settled, I shall update her story along with mine. I feel hurt cuz no one reviewed STLYM. I felt sad and still kinda hurt. I'll put that story on hiatus then. **

Draco was backed up against the wall holding the small PDA. He was about to make a run for it but Sakura was quick and she pinned him, her breasts purposefully pressed against his chest. Draco gulped. Sweat dripped down his forehead.

'_Is she going to hex me or kill me?'_

Sakura placed her tiny hands on his chest, went up to his ear and whispered, "Give it back." And nipped on the sensitive part of his ear.

"N-no, n-n-never." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Then, I'm having to get it by force." She said implying a sexual innuendo.

Sakura gave Draco a seductive look and pressed her lips against her enemy's. Draco got shocked. Her kiss was slow and sensual. He groaned in her mouth; she was being meticulous on how to kiss him so he would be distracted. Sakura ran one hand up and down Draco's clothed chest while the other slowly ran down his arm till her hand touched her PDA. She grabbed it cautiously, quickly levitated it on the table and ran her hand back his arm on his broad shoulder. The kiss was very slow and Draco's rancor for Sakura was forgotten. Before he could make it more passionate, she pulled away and whispered,

"Thanks." Sakura smirked at the expression on his face.

It was of shock and bewilderment. _'When did she- How the hell?'_ he saw the PDA on the table.

"Malfoy, I have an issue to discuss with you. Sit." She acted as if nothing happened.

"What is it?" he said annoyed. _'Fuckin' tease.'_

"You know the whereabouts of some of the artifacts I'm looking for. You're gonna help me get them. I know there is intense rancor we have for each other but let's call it a truce, for now. I'll give you until tomorrow to decide. Come here after dinner tomorrow. Now, get out of my room."

Draco slowly stood up trying to read the expression on her face.

"Do I have to make you leave?" her eyes darkened.

"No, I can find my way out." Draco hastily left.

"Ha, what a coward."

Her plan was to find the second fragment at Hogwarts. All she needed was Draco Malfoy to comply. She took the parchment; saw a little note on how to make it reveal itself.

'_Say Patingin and tap on it with your wand that I send along with it.'_

She saw it and tapped the parchment. "Patingin."

The map of Hogwarts just like the Marauders Map except hers had ALL the secret passageways revealed.

'_Oh goody. What would I do without Tony and Rinko? I need to remind myself to thank them later.'_

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"She does not wish to surrender her piece of the sword." Stanley told his master.

"Don't tell me you have feelings for that girl? I want you to obtain it, even though it's by force. Well, here." The mysterious figure tossed a golden stick. "This is the Spear of Osiris; she loves Egyptian artifacts the most. If this doesn't work, I want to kill her."

"Yes master. Which class?"

"Same one."

Stanley nodded and drove to the bar where Diagon Alley's secret path is revealed.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**The Next Morning**

Sakura awoke at the sound of an owl tapping on her window.

'_What the hell does someone want at 5 in the morning?'_

She saw it was only Kome so it had to be from Rinko or Tony. It said:

_Sakura,_

_I marked the location of the sword fragment on your map. There should be a little black dot marking it, with the label "Sword Fragment #2" next to it. I also marked other artifacts with labels next to them too. My suggestion for you is to go out at night. Please don't get caught. Tony says hi. Good luck on working with Mr. Malfoy!_

_Rinko_

'_I almost forgot I had to work with that bloody bastard.'_

Sakura petted Kome and sent him back with her response. Since Kome woke her up, she made breakfast. She cooked up some eggs and sausage, also baked some biscuits and put butter on it. Her beverage was some mango juice.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Rinko got Sakura's response letter.

_Rinko and Tony,_

_Thanks for the map. Good job on marking the map; I was going to ask you to do that for me. Of course I'll go at night, I'm not dumb. I'll also go on holidays since only a few students stay here. I'll never get caught, Slytherin remember? Don't mention Malfoy. I don't want to work with him but I have to since he knows the whereabouts of some items I'm looking for. Oh, did you know Stanley tried to blow me up during Potions? Bloody bastard, I'll take him soon. Arrange a trip for me to the Congo during Thanksgiving break. Thanks._

_Sakura Croft_

"That girl, I swear, what would happen if we weren't around Tony?"

"I think she'd die without us."

"Africa, huh? That's her favorite continent alongside Asia."

"That could be arranged. Send her a note telling her we can. Although, she has to give us an exact date."

"I know when it its. I'll ask to make sure ok. I'll send it later." Rinko pecked Tony on the lips. "We don't have really any work to do today so, how bout we spend "quality time" together?" she placed her hands on his chest while ravishing his neck.

Tony groaned. He grabbed Rinko and swept her off her feet so now she was in his arms like a bride. They kissed until they reached the bedroom. Tony closed the door with his foot and laid Rinko down on the bed. (Use your imagination)

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Sakura got ready and went out toward the Great Hall. She needed Draco's answer as soon as possible. He knew the whereabouts of the two remaining shards of the Dais. She talked with Choney and Blaise; Draco barely said anything. Sakura had a feeling she was going to put herself at risk because of what she does. That also could mean harm on the other students. Sakura may seem cold hearted, but she is actually kind, but refuses to let it show. She was taking it one day at a time. It was time for Potions; Sakura felt that Stanley would be back. Oh how right she was. Once everyone was seated, Stanley came in, again.

"Lady Croft."

"What the hell is it this time?"

"I have a proposition I know you can't refuse."

"Try me." Stanley took out the golden stick.

Sakura gasped. "That's the Spear of Osiris! Where did you find that?"

"Doesn't matter. Give me both sword fragments and in exchange, you'll get the Spear of Osiris."

**A/N: I haven't updated this in a while. No one really reviews. TT. please review. I would truly appreciate it. If you guys can get me to 20 reviews for STYLM, then you can get me more reviews on this story. Please review ALL my fics, I would like that a lot. I'm not asking much. Sinwriter is updating for me remember that. Ja ne! see ya'll soon!**


	8. Truce For Now

**Truce For Now Chap.8**

**Disclaimer: I actually posted the wrong chapter. ^^;;;; hehehehe, yeah so this is the correct chapter and I'll update the 9****th**** one after this. Remember I don't own Tomb Raider or HP.**

Knowing Sakura, Stanley knew her weakness was Egyptian artifacts and was confident that he'll get the sword fragment(s). Boy was he wrong.

"Hmm, that's a tough one." Sakura said sarcastically. "How bout I get both?" She suggested.

"I'll let you have both if you do me a favor." A mischievous look in his eyes.

"How bout I pass and take it from you?" Sakura charged at him while Stanley jumped back.

"Oh c'mon, you didn't have problems before. You loved it when I touched you." He dodged Sakura barely.

"I believe it's the other way around. Besides, who would get pleasure form that pencil sized dick you have?" Sakura saw the hurt in his eyes and grabbed the artifact. "Did I hurt your ego?" She asked innocently. "By the way, I got a new boy toy."

Gasps were heard from everyone. Snape looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Oh yeah, who? Is he a better fuck than me?"

"LOADS better. He's SO gorgeous, can't get enough of his body. I feel like I'm on Cloud 9 every time we fuck." Sakura was a pretty good actress. "His name is Draco Malfoy."

Jaws dropped. Draco went wide eyed. _'How can she act so natural? Shit, she didn't give me a choice!?'_

'_Draco you bastard. You got her laid before I did.'_ Blaise thought. (Pig)

"Speaking of which, he's my new partner." Sakura smirked.

With a wounded ego, Stanley ran off.

"Before anyone says anything, we've never done that. It was a little ploy to hurt his ego. Professor, I'm sorry for my crude language." She took her seat.

Murmurs soon started, Snape for once didn't berate anyone cause he was in shock. Class was dismissed.

"Ms. Croft, a word." Snape said to her. "What is your intention of being here?"

"To get an education, why?" Sakura asked calmy.

"You're endangering the students here. What is it that you do?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you. Look, it's none of your business on what I do. If it makes you happy, I'm an archaeologist. There, satisfied?"

"You may leave now, Ms. Croft." Snape had a feeling there's more to it than that.

Sakura ended up losing 15 points. She groaned but went to her seat. She zoned out on lectures; Choney and Blaise were lifesavers.

"Yo ferret, meet me in my quarters after dinner." Sakura said to Draco during passing period.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Sakura's Quarters**

"Password?" Nefertiti asked.

"Just let me in, Sakura knows who I am." Draco said in his superior tone.

"How rude, I'm a queen you know!" Nefertiti opened the door reluctantly.

Sakura was in her lingerie when Draco came in. She looked up, unfazed while Draco eyed his enemy's body. He knew her face so he just looked down. She was wearing a black bra with matching underwear. Her long, creamy legs could go on forever. The perfect hourglass figure she had made him want to roam it with his hands. Hey, he is a GUY after all, who could blame him? Unknown to Draco, Sakura is VERY observant; she knew Draco was checking her out.

Sakura faked coughed. "My eyes are up here." Her fingers pointing to her eyes. "Not down there."

Draco cheeks went pink but looked up to see her arms over her chest.

"Why you in your knickers? Planning to seduce me? Even the great Sakura Croft can't resist the Malfoy charm." Draco said triumphantly.

"Stop flattering yourself. Besides, I believe it was YOU who fell for my charm." Sakura smirked.

Choney and Blaise came in outta nowhere and Blaise's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"I'd like to tap that."

"You can look, but you can't touch."

"That's cold Sakura, I swear you could be Draco's twin."

"NO FREAKIN WAY!" both shouted at the same time.

"That proves my point." Blaise nodded.

"Bakit yon ng itchura mo?" Choney asked.

"Kasi, walang tayong class diba? At may visita ako, so ako na mag entertain sa inyo diba?"

"Totoo."

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?"

"Wala." Sakura replied. "So, Malfoy you don't have a choice. You. Are. Stuck. With. Me." Sakura grinned. "Don't worry, you two can help me out as well."

"Truce, for now." Draco pouted.

"Alright." Kome came in holding a wrapped package. "Arigatou Kome." Sakura gave him a treat.

"Ooh, open it!" Choney said excitedly.

Sakura slowly opened the package so it would be in impeccable condition. It was….. DRAMATIC PAUSE

A magical cell, an artifact and some new gadgets.

"I've been in need of a phone. Oh my gosh, the necklace of Aphrodite. Wonder where Rinko got it." A note was latched on to a small boomerang.

_Sakura chan,_

_Spoiled brat. Just kidding! Hope you are pleased with your cell, and new gear. (Boomerang, binoculars, pager pin and high power kick booster.) Oh, I got the necklace of Aphrodite in Greece. Guess where?_

_-Rinko_

_Sakura_

_Hope you like the gear. Found out there are two shards of the Dais at Hogwart: one on one of the towers, and the other hidden in a temple. It's on the map we sent, check it out if you have time. Hope to hear from ya soon. Don't die! LOL. Wait, I forgot you're the "Black Rose" so death traps won't be a problem. Take car. TTYL._

_Tony ___

"I love the boomy, can I have it?" Choney looked at the small boomerang with desire.

"No, I need it to retrieve things or create wind."

"Hey Sakura, don't you think it's weird you've been attacked in broad daylight?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, I find it rather odd."

"I figure they want to exploit you." Draco suggested.

"You actually can think what a surprise!" Sakura gasped as if she were in shock.

Draco ignored her.

"Anyways, did you do something bad to them?" Draco eyed her suspiciously.

"Not that I can think of."

"One question, why are you called the "Black Rose"?" Blaise asked.

**A/N: SORRY I posted the wrong chapter. I saw it didn't make sense. I apologize. Hope you enjoyed this anyway. I apologize again. Please review.**


	9. If You Were Gay

**If You Were Gay Chap. 9**

**This chapter will be short just to warn you. I still have a lot to write, sorry I haven't been keeping up much, I have so much HW its driving me nuts!**

"Before I used to be ruthless when gathering artifacts. I always wore black and the victims described me as beautiful as a rose before they died. Even locals said the same." she took out a black rose. "A secondary reason would probably be because I shower black petals over the victim's body gleaming in the moonlight."

"You sound more like an assassin than a treasure hunter or archaeologist." Blaise leaned cautiously close to Sakura.

"Want the kiss of death?" Sakura's face was a little closer to his.

Blaise scooted away quickly. Sakura laughed.

"Just kidding, you won't die. Trust me." Sakura approached Blaise like a sexy lioness and kissed Blaise on the lips.

Before Blaise could even kiss her back, she pulled away and straddled his waist with a kunai against his throat.

"Am I really worth dying for?"

Blaise gulped and had fear written all over his face. Draco and Choney held on to each other, scared.

"Oh god!" Draco pulled away.

"What? Are you afraid of being gay?"

Choney started to sing "If You Were Gay" from the Broadway musical: Avenue Q

_If you were gay_

_That'd be ok_

_I mean cuz hey, I like you anyway_

_Because you see, if it were me_

_I would feel free to say I was gay_

_But I'm not gay_

"I'm not gay!" Draco said furiously.

_If you were queer_

_I'd still be here_

_Year after year_

"Gross."

"Shut up mate."

_And I bet that you would accept me too_

_If I told you today, "Hey guess what I'm gay"_

_But I'm not gay_

"I wouldn't accept you even if I was gay."

_I'm happy just being with you_

"I'd rather Blaise sing!" he picked off where Choney stopped.

_So what would it matter to me what you do in bed with guys_

"Blaise, that's wrong!"

"No its not!" Choney and Sakura said together.

_If you were gay_

_I'd shout, "Hooray!"_

"Hooray!" Sakura said happily.

_And here I'd stay_

"La la la la."

_I wouldn't get in your way_

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_You can count on me_

_To always be beside you everyday_

_To tell you it's ok_

_You were just born that way_

_And as they say it's in your DNA_

_You're gay_

"I AM NOT GAY!"

_If you were gay_

Everyone laughed except for Draco, obviously.

"Are you gay?"

"NO!"

"Drake, stop denying it." Blaise teased.

"What do I have to do to prove I'm not gay?!"

"Kiss a girl." Choney looked at Sakura.

She shrugged her shoulders. In fury, he grabbed Sakura and forced his lips on hers. Her eyes widened.

"Cover up!" Blaise said in a sing song voice.

Upon hearing that comment, Draco forced his tongue in Sakura's mouth. To make it easier for herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They got SO lost in it, they forgot their friends were there.

"Ahem." Blaise cleared his throat.

"Ha, how's that?" Draco said triumphantly.

"Alright, I suppose." Sakura said nonchalantly.

"ALRIGHT?!" Draco balled up his hands into a fist. "I'M THE BEST KISSER IN THE WHOLE SCHOOL!"

Sakura kisssed Blaise again and this time, he let him kiss her. Both were great, but she liked Draco's better, but she will never admit that to him. It will be her deep dark secret.

"I say, Blaise is better." Sakura smirked.

Draco stormed off pissed.

**A/N: I thought this was short. Well my other chapters are short. I need to work on cliff hangers. Need to ask MoGo. Hope you liked this chapter. PLZ review this and my other stories.**


End file.
